


Me Too

by weesebbie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: After Party, Dancing, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, just some good sex dudes, stuff goes down in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesebbie/pseuds/weesebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at an after party and you meet with an old friend, Anthony Mackie. He introduces you to his, Sebastian Stan. You enjoy your evening and the tension rises up slowly between you and him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my one shots on my tumblr, @weesebbie ! And follow me on twitter to say hi, @lizzieclscn ! x

*Unedited.

The music is pounding in your ears, and you can’t help but slightly swing your hips at the beat. You take a sip of your drink, smiling at your friends who are commenting on how other people are dressed - their favorite hobby - and you realize your drink is nearly empty. You chug down the rest, and tell them you’re going for a refill. 

You walk to the bar, a relaxed smile on your lips. You wave at a few people who recognize you before you order another martini. As you wait for your drink, you glance around the room - you love awards after-parties. They’re always fun for you because you get to meet a lot of A-list celebrities, and actually dance with them sometimes. Everyone is there to have fun, and dance, and celebrate, having won or not, and you just love that kind of atmosphere. 

You are not a celebrity, per say - not an actress, anyway. No, your place is behind the camera, and in front of a computer screen. You’ve earned yourself a certain reputation as a screenwriter after a few of your movies got good success - life has been good to you lately, and you find yourself getting invited more and more to these events. And you are not complaining. 

You readjust your emerald green, knee-length lace dress on your shoulders and smile at the barman when he comes back with your drink. You take a sip and you’re about to make your way back to your friends when you feel a hand on your shoulder. 

“Miss, I’ll need you to step out, we don’t allow bombs here.” 

You turn around, about to seriously retaliate to whoever made that lame joke, but as your eyes fall on who talked, your frown transforms into a large smile. 

“Mackie Bear!” 

Anthony Mackie is smiling widely at you, his eyes sparkling, very handsomely dressed in a dark suit. You pull him into a hug, genuinely happy to see him.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” you say. “Like, really, it’s been way too long.”  
“I know, my heart breaks a little more everyday I don’t see you” he replies with his usual dramatic air.   
“Well it’s your fault, mister-I’m-starring-in-the-biggest-movie-of-the-year” you joke.   
“What can I say? I got bills to pay, girl.” 

You laugh, shaking your head. Despite the fact you haven’t seen him in a long time, Anthony hasn’t changed at all. You are about to ask him if he wants a drink when someone nears clears his throat. Despite the loud music, you hear him clearly - and turn your eyes to him. Your heart misses a beat. Woah. 

There stands Sebastian Stan - of course, you know who he is - in a black suit and tie, his hair combed back on his head, his blue eyes piercing right through you. He’s smirking and you feel your eyes linger on his cheekbones. You could cut glass with that, you think. You’ve never met him in person, but now you understand the hype - that man really has that something. 

“Care to introduce us?” 

He is clearly talking to Anthony, but his eyes are fixed on you, and suddenly you feel like your dress has vanished from your body, the way he is looking down at you and seeing right through you. 

“Oh, man, I’m sorry. I got too excited.” 

Anthony introduces you, explaining to Sebastian that you’ve met when he starred in a movie you co-wrote with a few people, and you really clicked. 

“That woman is crazy, I tell you” says Anthony. “You know that scene where I walk around half naked, with only a frying pan to save my dignity?”   
“How could I forget that, man?” chuckles Sebastian.  
“Her idea.” 

You chuckle as Anthony slides an arm around your shoulders and nudges you amicably. 

“Is that so?” 

He looks at you then, in a way that makes you slightly shift in your heels, but you keep your head up proud. 

“Well, I wanted to do it without the pan, but… it was only rated PG-13.” 

Anthony bursts out laughing next to you, and Seb smiles widely, his eyes still glued to you. You smile back to him, a little provocatively - you know what game he’s playing, and you know how to play it. 

You three talk for a little more, but quickly Anthony suggests you go dance and you gladly agree. 

It doesn’t take long until the three of you are dancing your asses off, laughing hard. Anthony always succeeds in making you giggle, even more when he is dancing. Soon your sides are aching, and you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. 

When you come back you spot Sebastian at the bar - but he is alone. You walk to him, and when he sees you he smirks. 

“Where’s Mackie?” you ask.   
“He had to take a phone call.” 

You nod, although you feel like that’s a lie - you don’t care. You feel light-headed and you are loving the way Sebastian is looking at you. You also just can’t take your eyes off him. That black suit makes your imagination run wild. 

“Want to go back dancing?” 

You find yourself nodding before you can talk, and he takes your hand and leads you back to the dance floor. You smile, letting him take the lead. He pulls you close, puts his hands on your hips, and starts to move. 

“Me and My Girls” is playing loud in the speakers. The beat accelerates and you do too, letting yourself move freely to the beat. Your eyes are locked with Sebastian’s as you sway your hips against his hands, and he smirks a little, his fingers lowering slightly to your ass. 

Soon you are breathless and your heart is pumping with the rhythm of the music, but it is not because of the dancing, you are sure of it - it’s because of the way he looks at you, and the way his hands are touching you, and the way he is slowly making you go crazy for him.

You have a moment of clarity - you have met him not two hours ago, and yet all you want to do is pin him to that dance floor and crash your lips upon his. You shake your head - you are not that kind of girl. But when your eyes meet his again, you forget all of his - fuck it, you think. 

He bends down, as if he read your mind. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” he whispers.

And before you can decide on whether you want to or not, you’re nodding and following him out of the room. 

You have to be careful - there is a lot of people and a lot of press around the event. The last thing you want is paparazzi seeing you - so you walk to the elevator separately, your eyes drilling onto his back, your whole body emitting electricity. 

Luckily, you are alone when the elevator doors close, and as soon as they do two hands pin you to the wall and he kisses you, hard and deep. It takes your breath away, but soon you recover and kiss him back. His hands lower to your thighs, slightly pulling up your dress as he devours your mouth. Your hands go up in his soft hair, slightly pulling at it as you try hard not to moan on his lips. His touch is making you go crazy. You kiss him everywhere you can, and he - 

The ding of the elevator doors drag you back to reality. His lips leave yours, and he pulls back, leaving you cold and out of breath. You glance at him as the doors open - his hair is a mess on his head, his tie is half pulled out of his jacket and you swear you can see a bit of your lipstick on his neck. You smirk to yourself as he gets out of the elevator, and you follow him without a word. 

He pulls a keycard from his pocket and opens the door. His hands grab your waist and he pulls you inside, roughly shoving the door shut behind you. Alone. You are finally alone. 

Your lips meet again, dancing against each other. It is not tender, maybe even a little rough, but you don’t care. You unbutton his jacket and help him get it out of the way. Soon you are in your underwear and he’s only wearing his pants. You cannot stop touching him - his skin is soft and he smells awfully good. You are about to kick your heels off your feet but he stops you.

“Keep them on” he whispers against your ear.

You shiver, and oblige. 

You feel his hardness against you, so you stroke him slowly over his pants, and he hisses at your touch. 

“Fuck” he grunts, his hand slamming against the wall behind you. 

You grin softly at his reaction and increase your pressure on his cock. He closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them again you can see all the lust in them. 

“Kneel” he says firmly. 

His voice makes you shiver, and you cannot think of refusing him anything at that second, so you slowly get on your knees. 

“Take it out” he continues. 

You unzip his pants and take out his cock - it’s thick and throbbing. You nearly moan, feeling your pussy clench at his hardness. You stroke the length slowly, and he looks down at you, his eyes dark and determined. 

“Suck it” he finally says. 

You are glad to do so - and you take him in your mouth completely, without warning. He grunts, loudly, cursing, his hips instinctively bucking forward. He is big in your mouth and you pull back slightly, just to breathe a little, before you start to move up and down his cock. Your tongue teases him as you bob over him. As you get comfortable in your rhythm his hands grabs your hair, pushing it away to make the movements easier - but also to push you deeper and deeper. 

After a while you are barely moving at all - he is fucking your mouth, breathing loudly. When he pulls back you take a deep breath, and you look up at him, one of your hands still wrapped around his cock. 

“Feeling good?” you say with a little smile.

He smirks, his hair disheveled on his head. 

“Your turn now.” 

He grabs your arms and stands up you, slamming you against the wall. You can’t stop smiling - you can’t believe you are doing this but you are loving every second of it. And seeing him like that, going crazy all over you, makes you feel extremely good. 

You are so focused on looking at him that when he slides a finger over your pussy you gasp loudly. He is caressing you over your panties, and then puts them aside to touch your clit, his fingers teasing you. Your eyes roll back in your head - God, this feels good. 

“You are so wet” he mutters. 

You feel like you can barely breathe when you look back at him. He smirks and brings his fingers to your lips. 

“Open your mouth” he says. 

You do so, and he inserts his fingers between your lips.

“Taste yourself. Is that the effect I have on you?” 

You nod, sucking at his fingers. 

“You know, I didn’t really feel like going to this party tonight. But Mack convinced me, and now…”  
“You’re glad you did?” you finish for him.  
“I’m fucking glad I did.” 

You chuckle as he kisses you again. 

“Don’t move.” 

He comes back with a condom, and pulls himself tight against you again, pulling your thighs up so you can wrap your legs around him. His cock is teasing your entrance and he glances at you. You nod, and he slams himself inside you in one thrust. 

You cry out loudly, at the intrusion but also at how good it feels. He doesn’t waste time in picking up a rhythm, and he is pounding into you. You have to hang onto him tight so you don’t fall - but you are glad he’s holding you because you’re not sure your knees could bear this. 

His cock feels so good inside of you, you feel your orgasm building up quickly. And he’s in the same state, as his grunts get deeper and deeper as he fucks you. 

“Fuck, I’m coming!” you moan. 

He doesn’t slow down - in fact, he picks up the pace and it’s too much for you. You come violently around him, and he groans at the sensation. After a few finally thrusts he comes as well, groaning at every push. 

You stand there for a few seconds, breathless and shaking. Your head settles on his neck, and he brings you over to the bed, laying you both down slowly. You curl up against him. 

“Yeah, I’m really glad I did” he says, chuckling. 

You shake your head, laughing. 

“Me too.”


End file.
